


The One That Raised You

by nonymoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonymoose/pseuds/nonymoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon knowing Adam Milligan's cruel fate, God sends Samandriel in a form that only the child can see to help guide him down a different path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Interesting Assignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by Tumblr user littlebender-thatcould  
> Beta'd by Tumblr user 221b-ornot-221b-thatsthequestion  
> Warning: Starts off fluffy, but destined to change  
> Song listened to while writing: "Wonderwall" by Oasis

Samandriel wasn't a guardian angel. He wasn't ranked that high. So why did God give him the assignment of watching over a newly born human named Adam Milligan? It confused him, but he couldn't refuse an order. He had only been to Earth a couple of times, in his male vessel; a young man with blue eyes and a pleasant smile. This permanent assignment, then, would be...interesting.

After flying down to Earth in his new outfit - a pair of black pants and a white shirt with a red tie hugging the collar - he quickly found the location of the Milligan house. A lonesome street light flickered ominously near the angel's destination. It was located at the end of a poor neighborhood. Dark pavement led to a small house, which looked as if it was barely holding itself together; a chipped paint job, and masking tape and plastic outlining several areas where windows probably were located in the past. It saddened the angel to believe that a child was growing up in such a broken living environment. Pressing the five fingers of his right hand to a window decorated across the cheap glass by cracks, he healed it, until it was restored to perfect condition.

The angel made himself invisible - as he knew humans wouldn't appreciate a stranger entering their house uninvited - and stepped into the household. He went around the house, looking into the bedroom, the kitchen, the living room, and the bathroom. It wasn't long until he found the nursery where Adam Milligan was kept; the child's soul shining out to him like a beacon made it quite easy. A baby's soul was always pleasant to look at, so new and young, but also enchantingly bright.

Samandriel entered the room, avoiding bumping into Adam's mother, who was gently singing a song while rocking her baby back and forth in her arms. Adam's nursery was a cozy size, with walls painted a basic eggshell, and framed pictures of zoo animals with yellow borders clinging to them. The crib was in the left corner of the room, adjacent to a matching changing table that also served as a dresser. Samandriel approached closer. He heard the words "Hey Jude" and was puzzled; why would Adam's mother be saying the name “Jude” to her son?

Adam was like any baby, he observed, though he had bright blue eyes that sparkled with many emotions. The child gurgled happily, and those eyes moved to focus their gaze straight at him! Samandriel took a step back, startled. He knew that babies were supposed to have a better perception of things that were not natural to humans, but being able to see an angel when he or she was invisible was truly astonishing.

_'This must be no ordinary child. Is that why I was assigned to Adam Milligan? For some important reason that God would not divulge? Even so, I will do my duty and protect Adam Milligan with my life.'_

After a few minutes, Adam's mother put him down in his crib and kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room. Samandriel made himself visible, and went over to the crib to examine the child more closely.

"Hello, Adam Milligan. I am assigned to be your guardian angel. My name is Samandriel," he murmured.

Adam looked up curiously and gave the angel a toothless smile, reaching his hand up towards him. Samandriel blinked, and tilted his head. He always considered children to be cute, but this baby was beyond precious. Tentatively, he moved his hand into the crib and let Adam hold onto one of his fingers. The baby shrieked happily, holding on tight.

Samandriel chuckled. "I am glad you're happy, but you need to let go of my hand. I have to check the perimeters of your home," he whispered. Adam let go, as if he understood. Samandriel pulled back, a confused look on his face.

_'The child is much smarter than an average human...this is going to be an interesting assignment.'_

 


	2. A Time for Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Adam takes his first steps and learns his first words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by Tumblr user littlebender-thatcould  
> 221b-ornot-221b-thatsthequestion  
> Warning: Starts off fluffy, but destined to change  
> Song listened to while writing: "Hallelujah" by Kate Voegele

"Walk to momma, Adam," his mother called, speaking to the toddler who was staring up at her with nervous eyes. Adam shook his head, and clung to the coffee table with his honey-colored teddy bear tucked under his arm. Exhausted from a long day at work, Kate let out a heavy sigh.

"Adam, please? Momma is tired and wants to nap."

Adam's eyes widened when he saw the angel, dressed in that familiar red and white outfit, appear behind her. A large smile crept across his face as he took his hands off the table, squealing and slowly inching his way down. The angel nodded in approval, motivating the young child to take his first wobbly step away from the support of the table.

"Oh my God... Yes! Good job, Adam!" Kate cheered happily.

It took Adam a moment to completely gain his balance, but once he did, he was able to take a few more steps towards his mom. Giggling, he extended his arms, trying to run and reach the angel behind his mother, but Kate scooped him up before he could, and Samandriel disappeared. The toy bear fell to the ground.

"I'm so proud of you!" she cooed, kissing him on the cheek. "You did very well! Let's tuck you in for a nap now, okay, baby boy?" Adam's eyes became wet with tears as he tried desperately to pull away and retrieve the teddy bear on the floor. Despite his efforts, Kate held onto him tightly and carried her son back into his nursery.

She walked him over to his crib and set him down gently, pulling the blankets up to cover him. Adam raised his arms and let out a whimper.

"Adam, I already fed you," Kate explained, frowning. "You need to take a nap or you'll get fussy." The baby paid no attention, letting out a wail and kicking his legs. "No, no, no please? Don't cry." Kate walked over to his changing table and opened one of the draws to grab his pacifier. He had two, but for some reason, Adam favored the red one. She brought it over to him and stuck it in Adam's mouth. The pacifier succeeded in calming him down, as the need for sleep started taking over the infant's small body. It had been a tiring day for baby Adam. Kate smiled lovingly. "Goodnight, my little sweetheart."

The moment she left, Samandriel appeared at Adam’s bedside with the teddy in hand. He lowered the bear beside Adam's now sleeping form. "There you go, little one," he whispered, and smiled as the boy wrapped his arms around teddy and tucked it underneath his chin.

-X-

It happened on Christmas Eve.

It was the first Christmas that Kate got to spend with Adam. She had managed to obtain the night off by agreeing to work Christmas day and the rest of the week. For the nights that she couldn't watch Adam, she would hire one of her co-worker's daughters to babysit, or her mother would come over, happy to be spending time with her grandson. It wasn't a great arrangement, but it was the best she could do.  

A cozy fire crackled in the fireplace. It was rare that they lit a fire, but Kate figured that tonight was a special occasion. She was never able to find the time or money to set up any Christmas decorations, so it was the least she could do. Adam didn't seem to mind. He was sitting on his baby blanket with his favorite bear at his side. It's A Wonderful Life was playing on the television set, and served as the main source of Adam's interest.

Kate sat next to her mother on the couch, each of them holding a glass of cheap wine in their hand.

"I still think you should have at least put up a tree," Kate's mother sighed. "Adam would have enjoyed it."

"Mom, I already told you - I’ve been too busy with work. Do you know how much overtime I’ve done? Please, just let it go."

"I know, dear. But Adam wouldn't have any Christmas presents if I hadn't come over. Your father and I made sure that you and Abby had presents when you were both little; even when we couldn't afford them."

"Actually, mom, I have some things for Adam in the kitchen," Kate lied. "I was hoping that you could wrap them with me." She could feel the tension growing between them, and wanted to lure her mother into the kitchen, away from Adam; he was too young and innocent to be exposed to any foul language. He hadn't even spoken his first word yet, and Kate would never forgive herself if it ended up being a curse word. She stood up, closed the screen and the glass doors of the fireplace, and led her mother into the kitchen.

Adam sat happily, watching the character George running across the bridge, crying out to the angel Clarence. He couldn't really understand what was going on, but he liked hearing the voices and watching their faces. Adam lifted his teddy and gave it a small squeeze, as if he were hugging George, who looked troubled and sad.

The argument between Kate and her mother lasted for about 20 minutes.

"Maybe if you could have kept that man around you wouldn't have to work so much!" Kate's mother snapped.

"I had to pay for this house all by myself. I didn't even ask for your help or John's. I didn't need John and I still don't need him!"

"But do you honestly think that Adam is happy spending the nights with some strange teenager tucking him in? He's going to wind up being just like his father. He needs his mother, Kate!"

"How dare you," Kate gasped. "I am a damn good mother and John Winchester is a good man. He had his reasons for leaving, but that is none of your business. I don't need you judging how I raise my son, and you can get the hell out of my house if you're so against it!"

"Fine!" Kate's mother stormed over to her coat, short heels clicking angrily against the white tile. She yanked her large, puffy black coat off the hook and whipped out her car keys. "Then obviously you don't need my help watching him tomorrow," she added. and with that, left the house, slamming the door behind her.

Kate stood there for a long while, replaying her mother's parting words in her head. Shaking her head, she filled up her glass until wine hit the very top, her back pressed against the refrigerator. After a large gulp, she slid down the cool metal until her rear met the floor. Her head ached with stress and she feared the thought of searching for a baby sitter on such short notice. Kate buried her face into her arms as tears began to stream down her face. She stayed like that for a while. It wasn't until she heard the happy claps and giggles of her son in the other room that she stopped crying.

"Angel! Angel!" Adam cheered.

For a second, Kate wondered if she was just imagining it. Wiping away her tears, she quickly rose to her feet and dumped the rest of her wine down the sink. She rushed into the living room and saw Adam smiling and waving at one of the windows that Kate remembered to be cracked and broken.  

"Adam? Did you just..?"

Adam slowly stood up, found his balance quickly, and waddled over to the newly fixed window. He pointed a little finger at the glass and wriggled with excitement. "Angel!" he squealed once more.

Kate smiled and wiped away the last of her tears. She didn't understand why he was so fascinated with the window; perhaps the child mistook the snowflakes as angels, but either way, it was an endearing sight. She walked over to him and pulled her son back into her arms. "Your first words," she sighed softly. "Oh, you know how to make everything better, don't you? I love you so much, Adam."

Once Adam was left alone later that night, tucked in his crib, Samandriel returned to him with his bear and his blanket.

"Goodnight, Adam Milligan," Samandriel said gently, setting the bear beside the youngster and spreading the baby blanket across his little body.

"G'niigh, angel."


	3. Bring Your Angel to School Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam begins his first few years of school and seeks Samandriel when things don't go according to plan. Also, flower crowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by Tumblr user littlebender-thatcould  
> Warning: Starts off fluffy, but destined to change  
> Song listened to while writing: "The Scientist" by Coldplay

Adam's room had evolved quite a bit since Samandriel's arrival. The crib had been taken down and was replaced by an affordable bed Kate found on the internet, the framed animal pictures were taken down, and a dark oak dresser now stood where Adam's changing table used to be. Kate had also supplied the room with a toy chest. It was small and occasionally held Adam's teddy bear, a few hot wheels, a Lego set that was missing pieces, a flash light, and a box of paper cups, which Adam used to build large structures to run his hot wheels into. It wasn't a lot, but Adam made the most of it.

It was early when his mother came into his room. Adam was curled under warm blankets with his teddy close beside him. Kate opened the blinds, allowing the sun to crack through the small openings, and gently shook her son awake.

"Wake up, sweetie. We need to get you ready for school," she said to her sleepy child.

Adam's cerulean eyes ached. He tried to close them and roll away from his mom, but she pulled the blankets off of him and tugged Adam to his feet. In swift movements, Kate had a grey long-sleeved shirt with stripes and a pair of jeans and underwear in her arms. She pulled off his nightshirt and slipped on the new one.

"But mommy, I don't want to go!" Adam protested.

"Oh honey, I know it's something new, but you'll love it just like you loved preschool," Kate promised. She pulled the collar over Adam's sandy-blond hair and fixed the sleeves.

Adam pouted in response. "I want to stay with you and Samandriel." He glanced behind his mother and looked pleadingly at Samandriel, who had picked up his bear from the floor. Samandriel smiled at Adam, trying to be reassuring.

"Ah, Samandriel. Your imaginary friend. Well, I'm sure he'll go with you to kindergarten."

"He's not imaginary!"

Kate nodded. "Of course not, honey. Now let's go downstairs to get breakfast, okay? Promise not to get your new clothes dirty already?"

"Fine."

When they finally went into the car, Adam looked at the seat next to him, and reached his hand over, grabbing Samandriel's. The angel looked down at their conjoined hands and back up at Adam, who looked a little frightened.

"Promise to stay with me?" he asked, whispering.

"Of course, Adam," Samandriel answered back.

"Did you say something, honey?" Kate asked, looking in the rear-view mirror.

Adam shook his head. "No, mommy."

***

Every year, Ms. Sampson dedicated a day for her students to appreciate their parents. The children stood at the front of the classroom with the gifts for their parents held tightly in their little hands.

A large plate of sugar cookies sat at the back table next to pitchers of lemonade and a mountain of paper cups. The past two weeks had been nothing but hard work and preparation. Each student had constructed a flower crown for their mother and a colorful paper tie for their father. It was a tradition and the children loved making them just as much as the parents loved receiving them.

Adam and two other children were not given the opportunity to make both, since Adam lived with a single mother, Henry had two moms, and Alice's dad was in the army and couldn't make it.

"I put pink flowers in my crown because my mommy wears pink shoes all the time!" a girl named Alyssa said.

Adam looked down at his crown. It was made of white roses. He wanted to use the yellow ones, but all the other colors were already taken. Once he had finished the crown, Adam decided that the white ones looked nice. He also thought that they made the crown even more special because even though no one else wanted them, they still managed to stay so beautiful. It seemed silly to be proud of a crown of flowers, but Adam was probably the most excited to present his crown.

At the stroke of noon, the parents all came pooling in, greeting their children with happy smiles and hugs and kisses. Their compliments for their child's gift came shortly after.

_"Oh honey, it's beautiful!" "Wow, you did a very good job!" "Thank you so much!" "When did you become an artist?" "I absolutely love it!"_

Adam looked around anxiously for his mother, but Kate was no where to be found.

Time ticked by and Adam's hopes started crumbling away. He wanted to ask Ms. Sampson where his mom was, but she was busy chatting at a table with some of the parents. Everyone looked so happy, even little Henry, who was nervous about having his two moms coming to their class.

Adam stared at his classmates smiling with their parents. It didn't seem fair that some of them got two parents when the only one he had wasn't even there. He felt tears brimming his eyelashes and decided to separate himself from the all the fun everyone else was having. He pushed past the heavy blue door and made his way over to the shady area next to his favorite evergreen tree. He sat down in the grass and wiped at the wetness drenching his cheeks.

Samandriel watched from a distance as the boy ran out of the school with tears in his eyes. He had a guess as to where Adam was going, so he transported himself next to the tree that Adam loved to sit under during recess. He sunk down to the ground beneath the tree, pulling his knees up and resting his arms there. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a napkin, handing it to Adam. "Why are you crying, Adam? You were so happy earlier about your crown," he said gently.

Adam took the napkin and pressed it against his face. He tried to speak, but his sobs were too violent for him to form words. He tried to catch his breath and hid his face into his hands.

Samandriel pulled Adam towards him and rested Adam's head on his lap, stroking his hair in the gentlest motions he could manage. He wasn't sure what exactly provoked him to do that. It just...felt right. "You can cry if you want to, Adam. It's okay. You don't have to tell me now."

Adam instantly calmed under Samandriel's touch. His miniature arms wiggled their way around and tightened around the angel's waist. The gush of tears slowly came to a stop. The child laid selfishly in Samandriel's lap until he was ready to meet him in the eyes.

"Mommy didn't come," he said in a small voice.

"Oh, I see," Samandriel responded. His hands dipped down to brush a few strands of hair away from Adam's eyes. "That is a shame. I'm sure she would have been delighted at the flower crown you made for her. Maybe she is at home right now and you could present the crown to her then." Samandriel smiled reassuringly. He resisted the urge to wipe the tears that stained Adam's cheeks, knowing that the boy would not like him doing it.

The boy shook his head gently. "Everyone else got to be with a mommy or a daddy at school," he explained. "Some kids got to be with their mommy and their daddy." Adam looked down at his creation lying in the patch of grass beside them. "I don't want to give it to her any more." He pulled away from Samandriel to retrieve it.

"Ms. Sampson said that when people make flower crowns, they make 'em for mommies, sisters, or your friends. Because they're somebody special." Adam explained. He looked down sheepishly. "I know that we were supposed to make them for mommies, but I want you to have it, 'Andriel." He stood up and set the ring of flowers in Samandriel's hair. "Cause you're my somebody special."

Samandriel tilted his head. "Adam? You do not think your mother is somebody special?"

"Mommy is special too," Adam replied. "But mommy isn't here. She's never here when I want her to be here." He hugged Samandriel's neck. "But you're here. You're always here."

"I'm supposed to be here, Adam. I am your guardian angel," he murmured.

"But I gave her the letter," the boy continued. Adam released the angel's neck and sat down at his side. "Mommy was supposed to be here too, but she wasn't."

"Maybe she had work and forgot," Samandriel suggested. "She is not doing this to hurt you, you know that, right?"

"It still makes me sad." Adam frowned and felt his heart sink in his chest. Maybe he wasn't meant to share his flower crown with anyone after all. "Do you... do you not like it? I wanted to use the yellow flowers but all the other kids got to them before I could."

Samandriel felt the urge to take Adam into his arms once more, but resisted it, deciding praising Adam's work of art was more important. He lifted the wreath from his head and examined it. The crown was very neatly done. Obviously, Adam was careful to not damage it and one could tell that the boy had spent a long time making it. A few tears clung to it, but they could barely be seen, unless under close observation. He turned to smile at Adam. "I do like the crown. You did a very good job, Adam." He placed the crown back on his head gently. "Thank you."

Adam's face brightened with a large smile. "You do!? Yay! I like the way it matches your stripes," he said, pointing to the pinstriped uniform. "It looks pretty on you."

Samandriel blinked. Pretty? He blushed at the slightly embarrassing compliment, but shook it off when he saw the pure look of joy on Adam's face. Having someone treasure this crown meant a lot to Adam and it warmed the angel to be the source of that happiness. "Would you like me to take you home now?" he inquired.

Adam nodded and hopped up to his feet. "Yes!" He rushed eagerly to the angel's side and skipped over the cracks in the pavement as they left the school. It was still fairly early, but the rest of the students in Adam's class were planning to go home with their parents anyways.

"Samandriel, when we get home, can you please get the Lucky Charms for me? Mommy put them all way up high."

"She probably does that so you cannot eat them all. But yes, I can get it for you."

The youngster reached out and took Samandriel's hand. "Don't worry, I'll be good," he promised.

Samandriel believed him. Adam was always so well-behaved. So well-behaved that Samandriel sometimes wondered if God had accidently assigned him to the wrong child. He looked down at Adam's fingers interlocked with his and returned the smile. No matter what, he was going to do his best making sure this child was always under his protection.

The poor angel had no idea that his best wouldn't be enough.


	4. Sandcastles in the Mud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adam doesn't want to go to school and Samandriel takes him to the park. Fluff. Fluff. And more fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by Tumblr user littlebender-thatcould  
> Warning: Starts off fluffy, but destined to change  
> Song listened to while writing: "Demons" by Dry the River {Acoustic}

From the moment Adam stepped foot on the campus, he felt like he didn't fit in. There were children laughing and chasing each other in the grass. They seemed to all know each other. They didn't even seem to notice that there was a new student. Fear crept up to Adam's heart and he turned around and hugged Samandriel's legs. "Samandriel, please don't make me go."

Samandriel smiled and ruffled his hair. "You know, you were just like this when you went to kindergarten and preschool. But you made friends and enjoyed yourself. And I'll always stay with you, I promised."

"But why can't you just be my teacher? You're the smartest person ever. I don't need to go here. This playground is real big." His forehead pressed against the red fabric of Samandriel's pants. "I don't like it."

Samandriel shook his head. "I'm sorry, Adam. I can't make myself visible to anyone. You are the only exception, of course." He kneeled down beside the youngster and looked into his eyes. "You manage to see me even when I'm invisible like now. That's what makes you special. You're special enough to tackle one big playground, Adam. I just know it. Why don't you go play on it now? It's not as big as you think."

"The slides are too big," Adam whined. His eyes widened, intensifying his look of plea. "I just want to stay with you."

The bells chimed, signalling the children back to their classes. They all scattered away from the blacktop and the playground and hoarded around the metal doors of the classrooms in large, messy clusters. "Can we miss class and play together? Please?"

Samandriel frowned, averting his eyes to the children entering the classrooms. Adam missing his first day was not a good idea. His new teacher was probably expecting him. "You'll get in trouble, Adam. You need to go to class."

"Please don't make me go..."

"Adam, I said-"

"-Samandriel, please?"

Then Samandriel made the terrible mistake of looking Adam in the eyes; his one true weakness. He could never refuse when those big blues pleaded at him. Could he really let Adam miss school? His job did consist of protecting the child. Making him enter an environment that he obviously feared didn't seem like protection.

"Alright. Let's go then," Samandriel sighed. "But just this once."

"Yay!" Adam squealed with excitement. He grabbed Samandriel's hand and led him off the campus.

They rounded the nearly empty parking lot and walked along the side-walk, shimmering delicately against the sun. Adam's hand was still tightly concealed around Samandriel's. He liked the way the angel's hand felt around his. It always managed to make the boy feel safe and less alone. "Can we to go to the park?" Adam asked. "The one where we caught all those wet jumpy things."

Samandriel looked down at Adam. "You mean the frogs?"

"Mmhm! Those things," Adam said as he skipped over the cracks in the pavement.

"Yes, I suppose we can. It will take us awhile to get there though if we walk."

"That's okay. I'd rather walk than go to school."

"Okay, but I was going to suggest we fly, if you want."

Adam gasped. "I didn't know that you could fly!"

"Yes, I can fly very quickly. I am an angel, after all, Adam."

"Okay, let's fly!' Adam said with a smile. "Do I need to hold onto you?"

Samandriel nodded. "You have to hold on very tightly, okay?"

"I can do that!" Adam let go of his hand and coiled his arms around Samandriel's waist. "Like this?"

"Yes, like that. You might want to close your eyes too. Ready?"

Adam squeezed his eyelids tightly together and gripped the angel. "Ready!"

Samandriel took a breath and flew to the park, careful not to harm Adam in the process. "You can let go now, Adam."

Adam blinked, his large eyes growing with awe as he took in the woodsy park. The playground and the picnic tables were completely empty. There was a jogger with a golden lab at her side on a red leash, but other than that, they were completely alone.

"You did it!" Adam beamed, jumping up with joy. "That was so awesome!" He grabbed Samandriel's hand once again and started walking towards the swarm of trees, sheltering the creek with their shadows and branches. "C'mon, Samandriel. Let's go find the frogs!"

Samandriel chuckled, allowing the child to yank him towards the cool and muddy creek. He remembered this place. The last time they were here, Adam had gotten soaked from head to toe and started crying when he couldn't find his socks. They never did find his socks, but his mother was there and was able to carry him back home.

The angel sat on the edge of the creek, watching Adam inch closer towards the muddy water. "Adam, take your shoes and socks off if you want to get in the water."

Adam turned towards the angel. "But if I take off my shoes, then I can't take the pond home with me."

Samandriel tilted his head.

'Human males are such strange beings,' he thought.

"Well, if you got your shoes and socks wet, your mother will be angry, Adam. Again."

"But would you be angry, 'Andriel?"

"No I wouldn't. But that doesn't matter, Adam."

"Fine."

Adam sighed and tugged the Velcro latches on his shoes and slipped off his socks. The boy was dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts with big pockets. So, voyaging the shallow pond wouldn't be as messy as one would imagine. He stepped into the chilling waters and squeaked. A frog leapt away from him and "ribbeted" on a nearby rock. Adam grinned and started following it. "I found one, 'Andriel!"

Samandriel smiled. "I can see that. Be careful when trying to catch it, Adam."

"Mmkay," Adam mumbled. He crept closer to the little amphibian and stretched out his hands. It took the child some time, but eventually, the frog was wiggling in-between Adam's hands. He turned around with excitement and offered the frog to the angel. "Look! I got him, I got him!"

Samandriel took the frog gently from Adam's hands. "Good job, Adam." He observed the frog before handing it back to the young boy. "Be careful with him, or he'll urinate on your hand."

Adam nodded obediently and took it back into his hands. He led the slippery being into the mud and set him down. Adam pushed up his shorts and kneeled down in the mud. "I'm going to build him a home," he said, pushing a mound of mud near the frog.

"The frog already has a home, Adam. It's the creek."

"That's okay! He can have a beach home."

Samandriel chuckled. "I'm sure the frog will appreciate that, Adam."

Adam moulded the mud together until it was the way he wanted it. The little "house" stood in all its sloppy glory and caused Adam's smile to grow. The frog had hopped away by now, but the youngster didn't seem to mind. "There! All done! Now he can build sandcastles like the ones that we made when mommy took us to the beach."

Samandriel smiled. He wasn't up-to-date on many things on Earth, but even he knew that a beach didn't consist of an old blow-up pool and a dirty sandbox. He just didn't have the heart to tell Adam and decided that the boy's imagination was blessing. "It is very good, Adam."

Adam rinsed his hands in the creek and went over to sit by Samandriel. His feet dangled in the water, the mucky water running across his little toes. "'Andriel," the boy sighed, twisting his arms around the angel's waist.

Samandriel looked down at the boy, petting his hair. "Yes, Adam?"

"Can we just stay here all day? Never go home?"

"We can't do that, Adam. Your mom would miss you."

Adam thought about his answer. Samandriel was already kind enough to let him miss a day of school, so he should be thankful and be good for him. He always seemed to like him better when he was good. "Okay," the boy said. "Will you at least push me on the swings before we leave? Please?"

"I can do that, yes." Samandriel stood up, holding his hand out for Adam to take.

Adam grinned and scrambled to put on his footwear. Once his feet were fully equipped, he accepted Samandriel's hand eagerly and skipped over to the swings. "Yay!" he stopped at the swing closest to him and reached for the swing. Being so small, the only way Adam managed to board the swing was leaping up and landing on his belly.

Samandriel chuckled at the way Adam's arms and legs flailed in mid-air. He lifted Adam up and set him in the right position. He moved behind him, holding onto the chains. "Hold onto tightly, Adam."

Adam blinked and looked at the metal loops that his angel was talking about. "Oh!" His little fingers grasped the chains and he giggled with excitement, waiting to be released.

Samandriel let go of the chains, pushing gently at first. When Adam demanded to be pushed harder, he hesitated, but ultimately succumbed to the boy's wishes. He smiled at Adam's squeals of delight and found himself wishing that he too, could stay with Adam at the park. Forever; never leaving his side.


	5. Daddies Don't Read (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by Tumblr user littlebender-thatcould  
> Warning: Starts off fluffy, but destined to change  
> Song listened to while writing: "The Past and Pending" by The Shins

About a month into the school year, 6-year-old Adam was sitting with his classmates in a circle. They were going around sharing what their favorite part of the day was.

The first few kids that went said that they enjoyed watching television and playing with their pets. One kid mentioned going to dance lessons. Another brought up drawing on his artist's desk. But then the other kids started mentioning their families.

Adam heard everything. Annoying their siblings, having their mothers help them with their homework, helping with dinner, watching movies; everything.

"My favorite time of the day is when my daddy tucks me in at night and reads me a bed time story."

Adam frowned.

When it was finally Adam's turn, he didn't want to speak. "Adam? Sweetie, share with the class what your favorite thing to do each day is."

"Adam?"

The boy tucked in his knees and shook his head. Adam had nothing to share. There were days that he sometimes didn't even see his mother and the times that he did, she was either napping on the springy couch or busy with work that she had taken home from the hospital. Samandriel didn't like him talking about their time together. He allowed it when he was younger, but lately he has been more strict. So, that was out of the question.

"Okay, We'll just-"

"-Daddies don't read stories to their children," Adam choked. "D-Daddies leave."

Samandriel appeared in the classroom. He could sense Adam's sudden change in mood and grew worried when Adam didn't call him. He haven't done this before with any human, but Adam was different from other humans. Adam was his human; his responsibility.

"Adam? Why don't you take a break and eat your snack at your desk? I know you like snack time," his teacher suggested. "Jessica, would you like to go next?"

Adam stood up and sat at the small desk, seated in the back. Samandriel watched carefully, his heart swelling at the look on the child's face. He pushed into the young boy's mind, hoping that he could soothe him.

_Adam? Adam, are you alright?_

Adam instantly calmed down at the sound of his voice.

_Samandriel, I want to go home. Can you fly me home? Please?_

Samandriel frowned, weighing the options. He had already let Adam miss a day of school. The other children would notice his unexcused absence. It wasn't the first day, where missing wouldn't be that big of an issue.

_Adam, your mother will be angry if she finds you at home when you are supposed to be at school_

_But they're staring at me. I just want to be with you._

Samandriel moved from his position in the corner of the room, and put a hand on Adam's shoulder.  _I'll always be with you, Adam. But you're going to have to stop this truancy one day. You can't run away from your problems all the time._

Adam reached desperately for the angel's spare hand. Once he caught hold of it he looked up at him with sad eyes.  _Please!_   _They all think I'm weird,_  he pleaded.  _I need you! And_ _mommy won't be home until late tonight._

Samandriel squeezed Adam's hand in comfort and nodded. 'I need you'. Samandriel often wondered if there was any request that he wouldn't fulfill after hearing those words from Adam Milligan.  _Okay, Adam. Meet me in the restroom facilities and I'll take you home._

Adam nodded, wiping the last of his tears.  _Thank you._

The 6-year-old rose from his desk and headed for the door. "Ms. Wilson, I need to use the restroom." The teacher didn't bother to leave her spot. "Alright, sweetheart. Just make it quick," she said.

Adam pushed the large door and walked down the the lonesome hallways by himself. The school always seemed much bigger without Samandriel at his side. It overwhelmed him. He let out a shaky breath and ran the rest of the way to the boy's bathroom.

_'Andriel? Where are you?_

Samandriel appeared behind Adam, detecting the sudden distress.  _Do not worry. I'm right here, Adam. Like I promised._  He got a paper towel from the child-sized dispensers and kneeled down to wipe the tears from Adam's face.  _Now are you ready?_

Adam stared up at Samandriel. He tried to speak, trying to convince himself to stay strong, but he couldn't do it any longer. He sniffed and started shaking. It was one thing to miss someone that he had ever met, but to miss his mother too? The one person that was supposed to be there for him no matter what? It was hard. All his teachers didn't pay that much attention to him either. They put their interest in the children with the most potential for academic success, which Adam felt would never be an option for him. Samandriel was all that he had.

The towel Samandriel used ended up being useless now that his cheeks were lined with a new coat of wetness. "Mm-mhmm," he whimpered as he looked away from his angel.

Samandriel didn't have to enter the child's mind to understand what was causing Adam pain. Being apart of Adam's life was the most important and the absolute hardest opportunity that the angel had ever been given. He picked Adam up, allowing him to wrap his arms around his neck. "Shhh, I'm going to make it all better," he promised.

He flew quickly to the house and set Adam down.

Adam hugged onto Samandriel's legs. He let out a wail, the vicious need for contact growing stronger. "P-Please don't leave me," he sobbed. "Even if I'm bad."

"Adam, why would you think that? You've grown up to be such a good and well-behaved person. I'll never leave you."

Samandriel knew that if he was assigned to go back to heaven, then he would have to leave Adam. But right now, he thought that Adam wouldn't appreciate that logic. When he was at the six-year-old's level, Adam reached for his neck and laced his arms and legs tightly around the angel.

Samandriel was bewildered. Adam had never reacted this way before. He didn't know what to do, so he wrapped his arms around the boy, like he had seen his mother do when he was a baby, and started rubbing circles against the boy's back. He started humming the tune of "Hey Jude" softly to him, while swaying his small body from side to side.

There was something enchanting about the angel's hymn. The child's yells were soothed down to quick little gasps for breath. Adam wiped his face against the red and white striped uniform and pressed his chin to the angel's shoulder-blade. About three more performances of Adam's favorite song, he was completely silent, the angel's beautiful voice filling his ears.

For the longest time, Adam didn't say anything. He didn't want Samandriel to let go of him or put him down. It had been a while since his mom held him like this. He missed it. Adam probably would have even found comfort in a stranger's arms, but this wasn't a stranger. His angel was far more warm and caring to be given such a scary word.

"I love you."

 


	6. Daddies Don't Read (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by Tumblr user littlebender-thatcould  
> Warning: Starts off fluffy, but destined to change  
> Song listened to while writing: "I Will Follow You Into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie

_'He loves me? How do I respond to that?'_

The angel wasn't used to this kind of emotion. Especially, the unconditional kind of love that only a child could develop. Though he could not understand them, Samandriel appreciated Adam's strong affections.

He smiled. "Well, I'm here to help you, Adam. It is my job and I enjoy the time that we spend together." He heard Adam's stomach growl at him, causing Samandriel to let out a small laugh. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Mhmm," he answered. "Mommy will be home late. I was going to make cereal and toast for dinner."

"I can make that for you. Will you let me put you down now?"

Adam frowned and clung tighter. "Noooo."

"I can't make the food if I am holding you, Adam."

"We're not even in the kitchen, 'Andriel."

Samandriel flew to the kitchen. "Now we are."

Adam looked down sadly. "Okay," he sighed.

"Don't pout, Adam. I'll put you on the counter if you would like. Just don't tell your mother, okay?"

Adam grinned and clapped his hands in excitement. "Okay! Mommy won't know, I promise!"

"Good."

Samandriel went around the kitchen, getting a bowl, spoon, cereal, bread, and milk. He poured the sugary cereal and milk into the bowl, handing it and the spoon to Adam. "Careful not to spill."

"Fruit loops? Yay! Yummy yum yum!" Adam took the bowl carefully and gave the angel a nod. "I'll be careful." He started spooning the sugary colors into his mouth.

Adam finished the last bite of his cereal and slurped the remaining milk from the bottom. "Thank you, Samandriel," the boy chirped. His legs tapped against the drawers as they dangled from the counter.

Samandriel chuckled. "You've got milk on your upper lip, Adam." He got a napkin and wiped it off, ignoring Adam's protests.

Adam groaned and tried pushing his hand away. "I don't like when you do that," he whined. "I can get it myself, you know."

"Alright, I get it. You're big enough to clean your own face." Samandriel put the napkin down.

"Yes I can," he said matter-of-factly. Adam took the napkin and wiped his face a second time. After he finished, he tilted his head and looked up at Samandriel with curiosity. "Samandriel? Do you have a heart?"

"Well, my vessel has a heart. As an angel, I don't have a heart cause I don't have a human body. Not like you do. I'm a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent," Samandriel answered.

Adam furrowed his eyebrows. "A...multidimenosaur wave what?"

"Ah, sorry. I should have know you wouldn't be able to understand those terms. What you see now, is the human vessel that contains me. But outside of this vessel, I am like a big bright light with a face on it." Samandriel gestured as if to say how big he really was.

"Oooh really? Does that mean that you're like the sun?"

"Well, um, not exactly. The sun doesn't have wings, like I do."

"Oooh!" Wings. His eyes sparkled with awe as his imagination started constructing a number of visual images. He assumed Samandriel's wings were large. The size of Neverland and shined brighter than stars. Adam's mind lead to another question; something that he often wondered thanks to his holy guardian. "Samandriel? Do angels sell hot dogs?"

Samandriel tilted his head. "What a funny question, Adam. No, angels do not sell hot dogs."

"Oh? Do they make them then?"

"Angels do not have to eat, Adam. So we don't make or sell hot dogs."

"Do they sell anything?"

"Not really, no. That's not what angels are for."

"What are they for then? Getting cereal off the really high shelf?"

"Angels are supposed to obey God's orders."

"What does God usually order? A happy meal?"

"Oh, Adam," Samandriel laughed and shook his head. He was familiar with Happy Meals. Adam's mother would sometimes bring them home with her if she got off work just in time for dinner. "Not really. He orders us to fight when we need to fight and to do several tasks on Heaven and Earth to keep everything running smoothly."

"You fight?!" Adam gasped. "How many fights have you been in? Have you been hurt?"

Samandriel shook his head. "I've fought some demons before but that's it. I have gotten hurt but I healed."

"Where did they hurt you?" Adam asked with sad eyes.

Samandriel frowned. "Adam, we shouldn't talk about this. You're too young."

"But...I want to help you."

Samandriel looked at the child with a sincere look. "I've already healed from it, Adam. It was a long time ago."

"Were you using your vessel or were you in angel form?"

"My angel form. Some demons were trying to get into Heaven and we fought them off."

"Is your angel form shaped like a human? Why were the demons trying to go to Heaven? Is Heaven real?"

"Heaven is real. My angel form is not shaped like a human, not exactly. And I don't really know why the demons were trying to go to Heaven. That is information that God decided to keep confidential." Samandriel answered Adam's rapid-fire questions in one quick breath.

"Ohhh," the six-year old sang. He didn't know what confidential meant, but he assumed that it was top-secret information. He fixed his eyes on the angel. "'Andriel, are there...  _bad_ angels?"

Samandriel frowned, mulling the question over and how he could answer it. "Well, there was one angel who disobeyed God's orders, and fought against God and the rest of the angels. His name was Lucifer."

"Why was Lucifer created if he was going to be mean?"

Samandriel tilted his head. "I-I don't know."

"Why doesn't God just ground Lucifer? Mommy grounded me when I hid crickets in her sock drawer."

Samandriel smiled at the memory of 4-year-old Adam hiding underneath the kitchen sink when his mom started throwing her shoes and socks out of her closet and screamed about the crickets. Even though he had lectured Adam for his wrong behavior, the angel had to admit that he now found the situation a bit humorous. His smile vanished when he remembered that Adam had requested an answer from him.

"He did, actually. He created Hell and threw him in a cage. A cage that Lucifer cannot get out of."

Sadness filled the boy's eyes. He set his bowl down in the nearby sink and hopped off the counter. He started to leave the kitchen, when he felt Samandriel's palm around his shoulder.

"Adam, what's wrong?"

Adam looked away. "...If God created Lucifer, that means that God is Lucifer's daddy, right?"

Samandriel's eyebrows knitted together, failing to see the connection. "Yes. God is our Father."

Adam's little heart sank in his chest. "Then that means your daddy locked your brother up and left him," he accused, bitterness clinging to his words. "I don't like your daddy anymore."

Samandriel dropped his gaze. He hadn't been created yet when Lucifer had tried to take over Heaven. He didn't know exactly how he felt about the whole situation. He knew that disobedience is something that should not be done; something unthinkable. But he supposed that humans were more sentimental that way. When considering Adam's situation with his father, he figured this conversation was not about Lucifer, but a whole new matter entirely.

"It is not what God would have wanted, Adam, to punish Lucifer, but he did disobey," Samandriel said with a gentle tone.

"That's a mean punishment. Mommy gave me a time-out when I wouldn't eat my veggies, but she would never throw me in a cage and leave me all alone." Adam crossed his arms. "Lucifer deserves better."

"You don't seem to understand, Adam. It's different for angels. We aren't supposed to disobey. It is against our nature. We were created to obey God. Humans are more attached to the idea of forgiveness and second chances."

Adam wiped his face as new tears had managed to take form on his cheeks. "I don't like your daddy," he repeated. "He probably didn't read you a bedtime story either."

Samandriel went down on one knee, cupping Adam's face gently and wiping the tears off with the previously used napkin. "Well, that is not what we were created for, Adam. Angels are not read bedtime stories or pushed on swings or taken to school. We do not do the things that humans do."

Adam sniffed and clutched onto Samandriel's shirt. He looked up at him with his cloudy, blue eyes. "But...didn't you ever want to be read to? Didn't you ever want to go to the park?" Adam looked down at the angel's red pants. "He never told you that he loved you, did he?"

_'For a six year old human boy, Adam asks some...intriguing questions.'_

"I... Well, not out loud to my face specifically, no. But God's love for us is known. You have to understand, Adam, angels were not created by God to be his children. Humans were. Angels are supposed to follow orders. We are like the soldiers in your military. We all have designed rankings and we follow the job ascribed to that ranking."

"That's probably why Lucifer disobeyed God," Adam decided. "He probably didn't feel loved. I wouldn't want to follow orders by someone who I didn't think loved me."

"I..I suppose that is why," Samandriel agrees hesitantly.

_'What am I saying?! It is practically treason! What is it about this boy?'_

The answer was enough for Adam. He nodded and asked the final questions plaguing his thoughts. _"_ Samandriel? Why am I the only one that can see you?"

"I was assigned to you because you are special."

"But nobody else can see you, right? What happens when you pick me up or when you pick up Teddy?"

 _'Always so full of questions,'_  the angel mused to himself. "I use a small amount of my Grace to shield the objects I manipulate from sight," he explained. "When I carry you, I make you as invisible as I am. I can still see you and you can still see me, but everyone else around us cannot. The same for your teddy bear and everything else I pick up."

"Am I invisible right now?"

"No, I can make people and things reappear just as easy as I can make them disappear."

Samandriel sighed, exhausted from answering all of Adam's questions. He didn't mind, but a part of him was starting to worry if God would disapprove of him sharing this kind of information with the boy. The order was pretty straightforward: watch over Adam Milligan and keep him safe. Could knowing this much information endanger Adam? He looked down at him cautiously."Adam? Would you like to watch the television until you go to bed?" he asked.

Adam brightened at the suggestion. "Yes, I would!" He jumped up and down, his arms stretched, trying to reach Samandriel's shoulders. This was a habit he had developed whenever he wanted to be held by his angel.

Samandriel leaned down so Adam could grab on to his shoulders. He tucked his arms around the boy, lifting him up. He took him in to the living room, the first room that he had fixed when he had arrived at the Milligan house, and set Adam down on the couch. He handed him the remote. "What do you want to watch?"

Adam took the remote and hit the power button. They didn't have very many channels, but Adam could take interest in just about anything. He passed the news channels and stopped when he reached a baseball game. Adam smiled when he felt the couch shift and Samandriel was now sitting beside him. He crawled over and made himself comfortable in his lap. "You're gonna watch with me?" he asked, looking up at the blond.

"Well, I can't leave you alone, so, I might as well. Though, I don't really understand sports and you humans' fascination with them." He stared intently at the TV, as if trying to gleam its very secrets from it.

"It's easy!" the six-year-old chirped. "There's two teams and they try to score points," Adam explained. "And you choose which team you like best and you cheer them on to win. I like the baseball players that can catch the ball when it's reeeeaaaally high in the air!"

Adam continued to ramble on, clapping and cheering whenever the team with the red and white jerseys scored. Samandriel smiled at Adam's excited talk about the sport. He was glad that Adam's mood had brightened after such a hard day at school. He admired Adam for always finding a way to forget about how rough things could get for him. He wondered if he had any part of that, but instantly regretted thinking so highly of himself.

During the commercial break, Adam tugged Samandriel's left hand onto the arm rest. "Samandriel? Can we play a game?" he asked softly. "Please?"

Samandriel looked down at Adam curiously. "Of course. What game do you want to play?"

"Yay!" Adam grinned at him. "Okay! So what you gotta do is lay your hand out like this." Adam spread out the angel's hand gently, his small fingers arranging Samandriel's longer ones in an organized fashion. "Now, I'm going to place my hand on top like this." Adam laid his hand on top. "And now you're supposed to try and catch my hand while I'm trying to pull away!"

Samandriel nodded. "I see. Though I don't understand what the purpose of this game is. Why am I trying to catch your hand?"

"It's funny because I don't know when you're going to attack and sometimes I have to be really  _really_  quick!"

Samandriel smiled. He didn't understand what children enjoyed in these simple games, but if it made Adam happy, he would participate. "Alright, I will start now." Samandriel moved his hand out quickly, trying to grab Adam's hand.

Adam squealed and pulled his hand away swiftly. "You're too slow, 'Andriel," he giggled.

"Then I will be faster," Samandriel chuckled. He moved his hand at a faster speed.

Adam's eyes lit up when Samandriel's hand finally tapped his. "You did it!" he praised. He gave him a large smile and slid his palm underneath where Samandriel's hand was. "Now it's my turn to chase your hand!"

"Alright." He put his hand in Adam's smaller one, covering it completely. He waited for Adam's next move, staring intently at their hands.

Adam liked waiting. It was what the child learned as his "strategy". He giggled, watching confusion spread across Samandriel's face when he didn't go after him. He lifted his hand lightly, trying to trick the angel, until he couldn't wait any longer and went after his hand. He got it instantly and shrieked with joy. "I got you!"

They switched once again.

After a few rounds, Adam was having so much fun that he had forgotten all about the baseball game. If the boy could have had it his way, they would have spent the whole night playing their game, but 10:45 at night had snuck up on them faster than they could imagine and Adam started rubbing his tired eyes. He hugged onto Samandriel and pressed his face against his chest. "I love you," he sighed. "You're my best friend."

Samandriel frowned. He still didn't know how to appropriately respond to Adam's affections. He rubbed the boy's back in a soothing circular motion, detecting the youngster's need for sleep. "Do you want to go to sleep, Adam? You have to brush your teeth first," he murmured.

"No, I want to stay up with you," Adam answered. "I'm not tired."

Samandriel smiled, seeing through the boy's lies. Adam's eyes had drooped and he started yawning, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "You have to sleep, Adam. A young human boy like yourself requires lots of REM sleep to help you grow. I'll still be here in the morning."

Adam squeezed tighter and buried his face back into the angel's chest. "Nooo," he whined.

"Sorry, Adam. I have to be firm on this." He pried the boy's hands from his waist, and lifted Adam up, onto his shoulder. "Should I carry you to the bathroom, or are you going to be a big boy and walk there yourself?"

"I don't want to go to bed," Adam said sadly, hugging the angel's forehead. "Please don't make me, 'Andriel."

"How about this? I will read you a story before going to bed, if you be good and brush your teeth and change," he offered.

Adam's mood changed instantly. He nodded slowly and allowed the angel to carry him down the hall and into his bedroom. Samandriel set Adam down in his bed and began looking for a book that he could read to him. Adam's grandmother had gotten him a few books for his birthday, but there weren't enough books to consider it a collection or a library. The angel settled for a book that had a cover that featured a little girl and a pig looking up at a spider web that spelt out the words "Charlotte's Web". Eventually, Samandriel was laying beside Adam in his bed with the book and his flashlight from his toy chest in his hands, reading out loud to him.

After the first few chapters, the interest in the book had gotten the better of Adam, causing him to wake up a bit. He sat up with eager ears, awaiting to know what would happen to Wilbur the pig after being separated from his loving owner named Fern. Adam was disappointed when Samandriel closed the book and clicked off the flashlight.

"It's time for bed, Adam. It is too late for you to be up," Samandriel said.

"I'm not even tired," Adam responded.

"Adam, it is very much past your bedtime. I read you a story. It is only fair that you-Adam!"

The six-year-old had stolen the flashlight and was now crawling underneath the blankets. He dug further, burying himself underneath his sheets. A human-sized lump emerged at the end of the bed, causing Samandriel to let out an unamused sigh. "Adam, no. When do not have time for this. It is time for bed."

"You have to catch me first!" The child blanketed lump disappeared and Adam resumed crawling around.

Samandriel smiled. He could easily detect him and even though it was probably easier to let Adam tire himself out, he lifted the covers and entered inside the fortress of blankets. It didn't take him long to find Adam. When he was directly in front of him, Samandriel quickly reached his arms around Adam and squished him into an embrace. "Gotcha!"

Adam jumped, but slowly melted into his favorite arms. "Yeah, you got me," he mumbled in defeat.

"I am sorry, Adam. But you really need to go to sleep," Samandriel said softly.

"Can't we stay up just a little longer?" Adam begged. "I want to show you something."

"Can it not wait until morning?"

"Please?"

"...I-I suppose a little longer would not be too big of an issue."

"Yay!"

He clicked on the flashlight and shined the light against the comforter. The navy blue fabric created an opaque glow until Adam tugged the heavy blanket off of them and the light was now shining on the ceiling.

"Isn't it pretty?" Adam asked, still embraced by the angel.

"It is," Samandriel answered. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"Yes."

Samandriel watched curiously as Adam stretched his hand out and cast a large shadow over the light. The boy's fingers fluttered around, marionetting the shadow to his pleasing. It was entertaining to see and hear Adam's excitement fill the empty room. He crawled out of Samandriel's hold and turned around to face him. Just as he was about to hand him the flashlight to try out for himself, Adam gasped.

The flashlight lit up the red and white pinstriped pattern on the angel's uniform and the headboard and pillows behind him. That much was expected. What wasn't expected was the two large shadows growing from Samandriel's shoulders, the tips and edges blending in with the rest of darkness of the room. They stood out boldly as Adam traced each of them with the beam of light. They both had a feather-like texture to them and were arched with perfect symmetry. There was no mistaking it.

" _Wings_."


End file.
